Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Prologue: Attack of the LEGO Duplo Invaders/The Ruins of Bricksburg film opens at a basement door and the flashbacks showing Finn and his father playing with the LEGO toys *Young Finn: (laughs) *The Man Upstairs: Now that I'm letting you come down here and play, guess who else gets to come down here and play? *Young Finn: Who? the door opens and the alien spaceships came in hovering *The Man Upstairs: Your sister. Your sister. Your sister. Your sister. Your sis.. sis... sis... Your sister. alien spaceships' shadows came over Bricksburg's buildings and cut to Finn *Young Finn: What? everyone in the Lego world is celebrating *Emmet Brickowoski: Well, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys? *Lightning McQueen: You’re right, Emmet. *Dusty Crophopper: Yep, low and slow. *Ramone: Absolutely, man. *Mater: Whoo-hooo-hooo! *Hugo: Isn't this great? *Rita: Yep. Couldn't get better than this. *Jack: A wedding could. *Rita: Jack! *Jack, Cal and Pearl: Sorry. *Thomas the Tank Engine: chuckles Everything is once again awesome! *Twilight Sparkle: I know. *The Lemon Sweeter: This is the life. *Princess Bubblegum: What could be better? *Lady Rainicorn: Who knows? *Princess Bubblegum: Heh. *Marceline: Indeed. What possibly go wrong? one of the alien spaceships hovers above them *MetalBeard: Whaaaaat? trio of Duplo alien figures descend into Lego world *Duplo Alien Invader #1: We are from Planet Duplon, and we are here to destroy you. huddled behind Emmet *Emmet Brickowoski: Oh, man. *Lucy: You'll never get pass us! *Batman: Pacifically me! *Unikitty: angry Oh, it's on! *MetalBeard: Arrr! *The Ghost of Vitruvius: away after got hit by MetalBeard Whoa! *Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! *Finn McMissile: We will never surrender to your evil plan! *Holley Shiftwell: No way! *Mater: Nuh-uh! *Wheely: Not on my watch! *Rita: No way! *Finn the Human: No how! *Jake the Dog: It was payback time! *Princess Bubblegum: Let's do this! *Flame Princess: Yeah! *Slime Princess: We can do it! *The Lemon Sweeter: (deploys weapons) You're going down! *James: You are going away in disgrace! *Twilight Sparkle: You don't belong in here! *Starlight Glimmer: You could be the same with me. I'm leaving. *Emmet Brickowski: Wait, guys, there's no need to fight. I got this. comes closer to the Duplo Alien Invaders *Lucy: Emmet. I don't think that isn't a good idea. *Flo: Yeah. This is crazy. *Luigi: Showoff. approaches the invaders and takes a deep breath *Emmet Brickowski: Here we go. Hello, Visitors from Another Planet. You are the special, as we are. picks up some yellow, pink and red bricks and puts them together to make a heart *Emmet Brickowski: See? Friends. *Duplo Alien Invader Trio: Oooooh! *Emmet Brickowski: the Duplo Alien Invader #1 come closer That's it. *Batman: What do you know? It works. *Rarity: That is beautiful. Just beautiful. *Applejack: Well, I'll be. *Sunset Shimmer: Emmet did it. *Cruz Ramirez: He made peace with the aliens *Princess Luna: Indeed. *Hiro: They took his peace sign very easily. *Marceline: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: Way to go, Emmet! *Unikitty: Even though we're different. I guess if we open our hearts, everything can be... the invader takes the heart from Emmet and eats it *Emmet Brickowski: AAAH! I was giving it to you! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: chomps invader burps and beams the broken pieces up to the ship *Emmet Brickowski: gasps *Duplo Alien Invader #1: More! *Duplo Alien Invader #2: More! *Duplo Alien Invader #3: More! sees more UFOS *Duplo Alien Invaders: More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! *Emmet Brickowski: Oh no! *Theodore Tugboat: Uh-oh! *Luke: Oh my! *Lumpy Space Princess: Not good! saucers begin beaming down more aliens *Lucy: Attack! *Princess Bubblegum: Get them! builds a hammer and hits an invader with it. However, it does little damage and a flower falls off the invader *Jake the Dog: Uh-oh. *Mater: This ain't gonna be good. *Luke: (in Mike Wazowski's voice) Oh no! *Turbo: Oh, no. *Nellie: Not good. *Duplo Alien Invader #1: crying *Lightning McQueen: Man. *Mater: Dadgum! *Percy: That's really loud! *Sunset Shimmer: That hurting my ears! *Rita: her ears *Jack: Make it stop! *Cal: Make it stop! *Pearl: Make it stop! *Flame Princess: Ow! *BMO: That hurts! *Neptr: Tell me about it! and Team McQueen cover their ears as the glass windows shatters and run away *Lightning McQueen: (in a Trick-or-Treater's voice) Run! Run for your lives! *Sally Carrera: Escape! *Mater: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!! *Princess Bubblegum: Evacuate! *The Lemon Sweeter: Hurry! invaders start attacking *Lucy: RUN!!! *Duplo Alien Invader #4: giggling Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl, Unikitty and the cats try to escape from another invader through an alley *Hugo: This way! *Rita: Right behind you! *Jack: I wanna go home! *Cal: Mommy! *Pearl: Where is the hiding spot?! *Duplo Alien Invader #5: I wanna to play with you, kitties, yellow bear and foxies! invader corners Metalbeard and Benny *Duplo Alien Invader #6: singing Everything is Awesome! *MetalBeard: Fire the laser cannon! turns MetalBeard into a laser cannon and fires but the invader eats the lasers *Duplo Alien Invader #6: I eat lasers! *MetalBeard: That's impossible! to an Invader on a roof *Duplo Alien Invader #7: singing La, la, la, la, la, la, la! appears and throws a Batarang but misses *Duplo Alien Invader #7: You missed me! *Batman: No, I did not! for Team McQueen, they try to take on the invader *Finn McMissile: a missile *Princess Bubblegum: Hi-yah! *Lightning McQueen: Take that! *Duplo Alien Invader #8: Uh-uh-uh. *Flame Princess: It's no use! *Holley Shiftwell: What are we gonna do now?! *Dusty Crophopper: I don't know! *Lightning McQueen: Run for it! ran with Emmet and Lucy *Lucy: This is not good! So destructive! *Rarity (EG): Where's the place to hide! *Rainbow Dash: There's too many of those Duplo Alien Invaders! citizens panicked except for President Business *President Business: Listen, guys. Everyone in presence. off his president outfit and put on his golfing suit Done, fixed it. I'm going golfing. *Emmet Brickowski: President Business, you have to stay and help us! *Lightning McQueen: Yeah, you can't leave! *Toby: We will be doomed! *President Business: in a golf cart Well, that is a coincedence. Bye! President Business drove the golf cart away, the invader was coming towards Emmet, Lucy and Team McQueen *Chet: Uh, guys? *Sparky: This is bad! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: laughing *Emmet Brickowski: Don't worry, guys, everything can still be awesome! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: its mouth screen goes black when the title, "Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part", was shown *Lucy: (narrating) It wasn't awesome. Alien Spaceships left back through "the Stairgate" *Lucy: (narrating) We tried to fought them off but kept coming back. *Duplo Alien Invader #4: Let's get fix. Construct-O-Mech tries to attack the big Duplo Alien Invader but it was knocked down *Lucy: (narrating) The aliens were lured, by the annoying pop music. tried to rebuilding Bricksburg but the invaders keeps destroying it and chases the citizens. Cut to Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg *Lucy: (narrating) The league of brave heroes were volunteered to chase after them and get justice. *Aquaman: Time for some justice! on the spaceship Yee-Haw! *Superman: Where's Batman? *Wonder Woman: He's having a stand alone adventure with the new guys. *Green Lantern: he got on the Justice League's spaceship You almost forgot me, guys. *Superman: Did we? *Green Lantern: I'm literally the Lantern, how did you miss me? everyone Fear not, people. The Green Lantern... door of the Justice League's spaceship closed *Green Lantern: Is here?! Bye! the Justice League's ship takes off, Lucy, Sally, Holley, Ishani, Rita, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Slime Princess and Flame Princess looks at the door in the sky *Lucy: (narrating) The portal to the unknown dimensions, the Stairgate. camera zooms at the Stairgate as it goes shocking and blacking the screen 5 Years Later/Good morning, Apocalypseburg!/Emmet's Dream House timecard shows "5 Years Later" and the screen shows the ruins of Bricksburg *Lucy: (narrating) Our lifetime has passed since the horrific events of Taco Tuesday then and we've moved on. sign, "Bricksburg", collapses and the screen changes *Lucy: (narrating) We salvaged what we could and defended what remained. We called it, Apocalypseburg. It was a heckish place on Earth. Apocalypseburg, *Tough Customer: We don't serve decaf! [In Coffee Unchained, the tough guys were *Lucy: (narrating) ??? [ *Lucy: (narrating) This new life has toughened and hardend us all. [Everyone was in the line *Emmet Brickowski: Two coffees, please! One black and one with a touch of cream and twenty-five sugars. [Larry ???? *Wyldstyle: Well, toughened most of us. [Emmet *Emmet Brickowski: Good morning, Apocalypseburg! [A vehicle *Emmet Brickowski: Oops! Almost ran me over. [chuckles Classic. *Lightning McQueen: *Emmet Brickowski: *Mater: Hey, Emmet. *Lightning McQueen: *Emmet Brickowski: *Mater: *Emmet Brickowski: on his headphones and pulls out his iPhone selects the song Everything is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) and *Emmet Brickowski: Good morning! *Biker: *Emmet Brickowski: Hello, Cyborgs! *Mater: [The tough guys fighting out of a *Lightning McQueen: Morning, Emmet. [Emmet [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter